


Rictusempra

by minseokbaek



Category: EXO (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gryffindor Park Chanyeol, M/M, Slytherin Byun Baekhyun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseokbaek/pseuds/minseokbaek
Summary: Chanyeol é orgulhoso e convencido demais para não ter a total certeza de que conseguiria fazer Byun Baekhyun, o sonserino que estava sempre de cara fechada e tinha fama de viver de mal com o mundo, o dedicar, pelo menos, um sorrisinho.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 6





	1. Azaração do Riso

**Author's Note:**

> [NOTAS 2019] Pois parece que virou tradição que eu poste as minhas histórias de natal no dia 31 de dezembro!
> 
> Então! Estamos aqui com a última postagem de 2019, com essa Harry Potter au fofinha que eu quero dedicar pra Babi, que fez aniversário ontem e é um anjo na minha vida. Parabéns um tiquinho atrasado, meu bem, espero que goste ♥
> 
> Obrigada à baobao pela capa super fofa e temática que eu amei! Boa leitura a todos e feliz ano novo HAHAHAH, peço perdão por qualquer erro <3

Entediado. Era assim que Park Chanyeol se sentia, jogado em um dos sofás do salão comunal da Grifinória naquela tarde chata de dezembro. Sozinho, desolado, abandonado pelos amigos que foram passar os feriados nas próprias casas e pela família que errou a data das suas N.O.M.s e compraram as passagens para a viagem antes que ele pudesse ir.

Como consequência cruel, seria provavelmente o único aluno que ficaria em Hogwarts para o Natal e o Ano Novo, tirando um ou outro gato pingado que ainda estava zanzando pela escola. Provavelmente iriam embora depois e ele ficaria realmente sozinho no castelo enorme e frio. Nem seu gatinho de estimação ia com sua cara para que ele o considerasse uma companhia, sinceramente.

Só o restava ficar jogado naquele sofá, pensando em algo que pudesse distraí-lo durante aqueles dias. Poderia comer bastante, sempre ofereciam muitos docinhos e tortinhas de abóbora no fim de ano, e o pernil assado também era uma delícia nos jantares. Gostava de encher a pança com a comida boa sempre que possível.

Além de comer e provavelmente ganhar uns quilinhos consideráveis, poderia usar aquele tempo para treinar alguns feitiços dentro da escola, já que não podia usar a varinha fora de Hogwarts em nenhuma circunstância. Ainda precisava aprender muitas coisas, não se considerava o melhor bruxo que poderia ser, mesmo que fosse muito novo para ficar se preocupando com aquele tipo de questionamento. Sua mente juvenil de quinze anos de idade não o dava muitas opções além de pensar em ser sempre melhor.

Como um bom grifinório, queria se superar a cada prova feita e a cada nota recebida, além de buscar aprender e dominar diversos feitiços sempre que podia. Era um garoto inteligente e esforçado, ainda que não ocupasse o primeiro lugar o tempo inteiro — quase nunca, para ser sincero. Foi pensando em treinar alguns feitiços simples de proteção que saiu do salão comunal, decidido a dar uma volta pelos jardins vastos e achar um lugarzinho para fazer sua brincadeira.

A escola estava vazia, de qualquer maneira, então não seria difícil achar um canto com mais privacidade, levando a varinha bem guardada em suas vestes, o suéter com as cores de sua casa coberto pela capa do uniforme que ele gostava de usar mesmo que as aulas já tivessem acabado. Era quentinha e tinha bolsos úteis para suas bugigangas — tinha muitas. Por ser um garoto muito curioso, sempre estava enfiado em um arbusto ou outro procurando por alguma coisa que pudesse ser interessante, como uma pedra mais bonitinha que poderia decorar um colar, ou artefatos mágicos perdidos. Era inacreditável o que se podia encontrar nos chãos e nas terras daquela escola.

Achava donos às vezes, já foi procurado por muitos, mas sempre ficava com diversas coisas porque nem todo mundo se importava em buscar. Talvez não fossem significativas para quem as perdia, mas Chanyeol via beleza e sentia interesse por cada pequeno item, desde sempre muito fascinado por tudo o que o mundo mágico o proporcionou, por ser filho de trouxas e ter vivido a infância bem longe da realidade dos seus amigos que eram bruxos desde o berço. Não que ele não fosse, recebeu a carta da escola por uma razão, e sempre fazia alguma coisa esquisita com plantinhas que ele jurava ter visto voar numa direção muito específica para ser apenas culpa do vento. Mas não ter sido criado numa família bruxa o fez perder muitas coisas que eram simples para todos, porém incríveis para ele.

Não perdeu aquele fascínio mesmo que já estivesse no quinto ano de estudo em Hogwarts, agora já dominando a arte de fazer algumas poções e inventar uma coisa ou outra com o que recolhia em seus passeios. Era o jeito que tinha de passar o tempo e atazanar seus amigos sempre que possível. Devia até mesmo arrumar uma forma de encher o saco deles por terem o deixado sozinho.

Desistiu da ideia na mesma hora porque sabia que não tinha sido culpa dos garotos, rindo ao pensar na cara deles caso recebessem uma carta enfeitiçada ou uns bombons não tão bons assim, caminhando pelo corredor largo que o levaria até o pátio do castelo. Estava bem distraído, por isso não reparou, no primeiro momento, na figura pequena que estava sentada debaixo de uma árvore, com um livro nas mãos.

Mas o viu assim que parou de chutar pedrinhas sem graça e levantou os olhos para procurar seu cantinho de treino naquela tarde. Ele estava sem uniforme, com uma calça que parecia ser de tecido grosso e uma camiseta do time de quadribol. Cinza e… verde. As cores da casa de Byun Baekhyun, o goleiro da Sonserina. Chanyeol sabia bem quem ele era, e se surpreendeu ao vê-lo sozinho ali, já que Baekhyun estava sempre nas rodas de conversa com seus amigos do time ou alguém da mesma casa que ele.

Ele não parecia nada contente com o que estava lendo, o cenho tão franzido quanto o nariz que ele entortava. O rosto de Baekhyun era muito sério, desde que Chanyeol se recordava. Sempre aparentava estar de mal com o mundo, especialmente durante os jogos. Secretamente, Chanyeol havia espiado o Byun uma vez ou outra enquanto ele estava montado na vassoura de última geração, confiante na frente das argolas para impedir que o time rival marcasse pontos. E a cara de bravo dele com certeza assustava os outros jogadores, que não conseguiam passar daquela barreira.

Todos os outros três times odiavam jogar contra Sonserina e a culpado disso era Baekhyun, com honras.

Chanyeol até que tinha um pouquinho de medo dele também, pelo menos ele parecia um tanto intimidador toda vez que o via de longe, ainda que, até aquele momento, Baekhyun nunca o olhasse de volta. E Chanyeol até demorou para notar que o garoto de cabelos loiros havia tirado os olhos do livro quando sentiu que era observado, o encarando.

O Park, que estava parado no meio do pátio gramado e parecia um bobo ali desde que Baekhyun tomou sua atenção, agora se sentia envergonhado e intimidado pela cara fechada do sonserino emburrado. Desviou o olhar rapidamente, passando a caminhar rápido e saindo de perto o mais depressa possível, nervoso por ter sido pego no flagra enquanto olhava para Baekhyun e era tomado por devaneios. Por Merlin, como ele era brabo… Nunca tinha o visto dar um sorriso sequer, nem mesmo depois de vitórias no quadribol. Será possível que ele nunca sorria para ninguém?

Chanyeol ainda não havia parado para pensar naquilo até receber o gelo que a expressão de Baekhyun jogou sobre sua cabeça, mas não conseguiu parar de vasculhar a memória, tentando recordar algum momento em que conheceu o sorriso do loiro, falhando miseravelmente. Não podia ser… Como ele conseguia? Por que ele era tão… desgostoso? Alguém não podia estar chateado o tempo inteiro, podia?

Preso em sua curiosidade, Chanyeol decidiu que todo aquele tempo livre poderia ser bem usado se, com um pouquinho de coragem — queria ter algum amigo no sexto ano para aprender a preparar a _felix felicis_ — tentasse se aproximar de Baekhyun para descobrir a razão para aquela carinha fechada que o garoto exibia por aí todos os dias.

Não era como se ele tivesse mais o que fazer. Que mal poderia causar, afinal de contas?

%

Chanyeol estava errado quando achou que aquela ideia era possível. Planejou, naquela mesma tarde, sentado em um banquinho de pedra, tentativas infalíveis para se aproximar de Baekhyun e fazer uma amizade inusitada com ele. Conhecendo a si mesmo e as próprias qualidades, sabia que era um ótimo amigo e que ninguém ficava triste conversando com ele. Logo, conseguiria fazer Baekhyun sorrir num piscar de olhos.

No entanto, mesmo estudando os hábitos de Baekhyun, descobrindo que ele gostava de passar a tarde sentado na grama antes de voltar para as masmorras e se recolher no salão comunal da Sonserina, quase cinco dias haviam se passado sem que conseguisse sequer ficar a vinte passos de distância do Byun, porque ele desistia no mesmo momento, mesmo com a certeza de que não estava sendo visto enquanto, a cada dia, chegava um pouquinho mais perto.

O grifinório estava bastante equivocado sobre aquilo, mas Baekhyun, confuso com a presença constante de um garoto alto demais com fios cor-de-rosa encaracolados na cabeça, não movia um músculo para deixar claro que percebia a aproximação. Continuava quieto, passando os olhos no livro de poções que estava lendo e fazendo anotações nas páginas amareladas, esperando que o mais alto fosse embora como todas as vezes.

Seria mentira, porém, se o goleiro dissesse que não estava curioso. Acostumado a ficar boa parte do tempo sozinho, acreditou fielmente que o recesso dos feriados seriam a salvação da sua vida para continuar os estudos precoces que fazia sem ter que aguentar tanto barulho no dormitório ou os treinos de quadribol. Quando viu aquele garoto parado em sua frente, não entendeu o interesse repentino dele e muito menos esperava que ele iria continuar aparecendo, dia após dia, numa óbvia intenção de abordá-lo. Não sabia quem ele era, apenas que era da Grifinória, por conta das vestes.

Também não sabia por qual razão ele estava tentando falar consigo ou chamar sua atenção, e se viu querendo descobrir, começando a se irritar com aquele _chove-não-molha_ toda vez que espiava os passos curtinhos do menino alto, de soslaio, sem demonstrar que estava vendo e sentindo a presença dele todo dia. Se não fosse tão cabeça dura, abriria a boca para perguntar. 

Mas Baekhyun não era a pessoa mais extrovertida do mundo, fato que o rendeu certa fama distorcida que ele ainda não tinha decidido se gostava ou não, então apenas esperou que o garoto de cabelo colorido desistisse seja lá do que estava querendo fazer. Não faria diferença, ainda pretendia passar o tempo que pudesse aproveitando da sua própria companhia. Já havia se convencido que não se importava com a solidão.

Por esse motivo, ficou verdadeiramente surpreso quando, praticamente depois de uma semana naquela mesma rotina, o lugar vazio na grama ao seu lado foi ocupado, em uma distância considerável para que o desconforto de ter o espaço pessoal invadido não fosse grande demais. Incapaz de ignorar, agora que o garoto estava bem perto, Baekhyun precisou tirar os olhos do livro, as orbes suavemente claras mirando a figura encolhida do grifinório ao lado, uma sobrancelha levantada e a mesma expressão de poucos amigos que já estava acostumado a fazer.

— Oi. — Ouviu a voz mais grossa que a de outros garotos que conversava, ainda parecendo estar na transição esquisita que a puberdade fazia nas cordas vocais (e em todo resto do corpo). — Meu nome é Chanyeol.

Ainda em silêncio, Baekhyun observou o garoto, que ele agora sabia o nome, tentando identificar alguma coisa no rosto de olhos arregalados e nas mãos que estavam juntas no próprio colo. O analisou por alguns segundos, querendo responder apenas para ter a chance de saber qual era o problema dele, mas acabou ficando calado, chocando Chanyeol ao voltar a olhar para o livro, como se ele não existisse.

Baekhyun sempre ficava em silêncio. E pretendia continuar na própria bolha, receoso de falar alguma coisa porque não estava acostumado a ter muito contato social com pessoas fora do seu time. Mas Chanyeol era insistente, não era a toa que trajava vermelho e dourado.

— Você é Baekhyun. — Ele disse, por si só, já que o loiro não o respondeu. — Acho que somos os únicos que ficaram aqui para o Natal, Baekhyun.

Ele parecia estar… tentando. Tentando bastante. Continuou ali sentado mesmo sem a resposta do sonserino, persistência que até surpreendeu o Byun. O goleiro quis saber por quanto tempo ele aguentaria a cara amarrada e o silêncio, o espiando de canto de olho vez ou outra, já bastante desconcentrado na leitura de palavras difíceis.

Não deveria sair da sua zona de conforto, mas já estava ficando esquisito ficar ali sentado do lado de Chanyeol sem dizer uma palavra. Poderia simplesmente levantar e ir embora, mas estava tão curioso que não conseguiu segurar, fechando ou livro de poções e levantando o rosto, o virando na direção do outro.

Assustado, Chanyeol inclinou o corpo um pouquinho para trás sem nem perceber, a defensiva pronta para agir caso Baekhyun tentasse fazer alguma coisa contra ele. Mas não recebeu nada mais que uma resposta um pouquinho atravessada.

— Está se sentido solitário, por acaso? — Soando um pouco mais ríspido do que pretendia, Baekhyun disse. Se arrependeu um pouco de parecer grosseiro, como todo mundo o considerava. — Pra vir falar com um desconhecido só porque está sozinho.

Envergonhado das próprias palavras, Baekhyun passou a recolher as penas e o caderninho pequeno que ele mal usava, apenas para não ter que encarar o rosto paralisado do garoto ao lado.

Achou que ele não responderia — não o julgaria — e já estava quase levantando quando ouviu a voz baixinha soar próxima, cessando a movimentação do goleiro de cenho franzido. Olhando para o lado, observou os ombros encolhidos de Chanyeol, mas o queixo estava erguido.

— É. — Os cabelos cacheados de Chanyeol balançaram com o vento que passou sobre eles no momento em que a sinceridade pegou Baekhyun desprevenido. — Melhor fazer uma amizade que ficar sozinho.

— Fazer amizade? — Baekhyun se esforçou para não falhar a voz, piscando incrédulo na direção de Chanyeol. Ele sabia seu nome e provavelmente conhecia as coisas que eram ditas a seu respeito, então… se queria se tornar seu amigo, ou era maluco, ou estava aprontando alguma coisa. — Por quê?

Dando de ombros, o grifinório ajeitou o corpo, relaxando as costas na árvore de tronco grosso. O braço dele encostou no de Baekhyun e foi muito esquisito, então se afastou um pouco.

— Porque estamos sozinhos, você mesmo disse, ora! — A postura inicial amedrontada pareceu ter sumido completamente, e Chanyeol estendeu a mão na direção de Baekhyun. Não tinha mais medo do sonserino, ele não o socou na primeira oportunidade, então não o faria mais. O observou ponderar por quase cinco segundos antes de aceitar o toque. — Prazer, Chanyeol, Grifinória, quinto ano. Quase sexto, mas tudo bem.

— Ainda falta um tempo considerável para o seu sexto ano. — Baekhyun murmurou, balançando a mão na de Chanyeol por alguns instantes. — Mas tanto faz.

Chanyeol se sentia vitorioso. Depois de muito surtar sozinho, andando de um lado para o outro no corredor mais próximo, escondido de Baekhyun, conseguiu apressar o passo e sentar a bunda na grama enquanto tentava não pensar em nada. E tinha conseguido, efetivamente, trocar palavras com ele.

O loiro ainda parecia muito intimidador, mas não ter o chutado dali foi o suficiente para deixar Chanyeol reunir coragem. Ele também estava vestindo roupas maiores que o comum e parecia menos ameaçador com um suéter enorme e verde cobrindo o corpo. Reparou no livro rabiscado no primeiro momento, depois nos materiais de estudo, surpreso ao se dar conta de que Baekhyun estava… estudando no recesso.

— O que você estava lendo? — Não quis deixar a pequena conversa desaparecer no ar como um aparato, então agarrou-se àquele assunto. Baekhyun arrumou o livro e um caderno de capa de couro no colo, levando um tempo para responder.

— Estudos avançados no preparo de poções. — Deu de ombros. — Devia conhecer o livro, _grifo_. Vai estudá-lo no próximo ano.

— Achei que estava lendo algo literário, pra ser sincero. — Inconscientemente, os olhos de Chanyeol brilharam. Poções era sua matéria favorita desde o primeiro ano, não via a hora de lidar com preparos mais elaborados (com permissão). Baekhyun notou o interesse nos olhos que caíram em seu colo, levantando uma sobrancelha. Já estava esperando a pergunta quando ela veio. — Posso ver?

Iria negar. Era, inclusive, sua chance de chamá-lo de intrometido e sair dali, começando a dar voz ao sentimento de sempre de cair na introversão e se refugiar debaixo dos lençóis. Mas Chanyeol parecia muito interessado no livro, sabia que ele ainda não tinha acesso à matéria avançada porque os alunos do quinto ano usavam outro volume.

O garoto parecia inofensivo, também. E estavam realmente bastante sozinhos no castelo, mesmo que isso não incomodasse Baekhyun como parecia incomodar Chanyeol. Não faria mal deixá-lo ler uma ou duas páginas do seu exemplar, mesmo que aquela história de fazer amizade definitivamente não fosse dar certo.

Suspirando, Baekhyun puxou o livro do colo, o entregando a Chanyeol sem fazer contato visual. Ele soltou um… barulhinho. Foi como um gritinho ou um suspiro abafado, mas demonstrava certa animação. Tinha sido consideravelmente fofo, ainda mais com aquela aparência. Não era todo dia que Baekhyun via um garoto de cabelo rosa por aí.

— Wow… — O ouviu sussurrar, a mão sobre a capa escura do livro. Curioso com as reações, Baekhyun o observou folhear o exemplar, parecendo impressionado de verdade, a ponta do indicador deslizando sobre suas anotações nas margens das páginas, o envergonhando por conta da letra que considerava feia e bagunçada. — Você sabe muito sobre poções?

Chanyeol olhou para ele, os olhos grandes num tom de mel cintilavam em admiração e Baekhyun achou isso muito diferente. As pessoas costumavam admirá-lo pelo quadribol, mesmo que pessoalmente o loiro preferisse misturar ingredientes num caldeirão. Gostou daquilo, se permitindo relaxar um pouco, mas ainda mantendo diversas barreiras pessoais entre os dois.

— Não muito, eu só preparo uma ou duas e me consideram o melhor da turma… — Dando de ombros, Baekhyun olhou para a grama verdinha que cobria boa parte do pátio. Sentia o olhar de Chanyeol sobre si, mas por alguma razão, não conseguiu devolver. — Nada de espetacular.

— Puxa… Queria ser o melhor da minha turma também. — Chanyeol encarou as páginas cheias de asteriscos e palavras sublinhadas, verdadeiramente impressionado com a dedicação de Baekhyun em estudar e, provavelmente, testar aquilo tudo. — Você deve ser bom!

Chanyeol não gostou de como Baekhyun parecia desdenhar de si mesmo quando voltou a dar de ombros e resmungar uma negação que lhe soou depreciativa. Nunca tinha conversado com ele antes, então jamais seria intruso daquela forma para perguntar se algo estava errado, preferindo ficar quieto. Talvez ele só não estivesse a fim de conversar, seria justificável.

A missão ainda estava de pé, então não queria irritá-lo sendo desrespeitoso e invadindo ainda mais os assuntos pessoais de Baekhyun, porque nunca o faria sorrir se o chateasse com alguma coisa. Por essa razão, apenas ficou ali, comentando uma coisa ou outra sobre o que estava lendo superficialmente, surpreso porque o sonserino o respondia com menos má vontade a cada questionamento inocente.

Descobriu que Baekhyun realmente testava preparar algumas poções por conta própria, mesmo fora das aulas, além de estudar sobre por outros livros quando não tinha treino e perdia tardes na biblioteca, fato que o rendia conhecimento de certos truques que o ajudavam muito a se sair bem durante os experimentos em classe. Todos eles estavam secretamente anotados entre as páginas do livro do garoto, que Chanyeol desejou possuir quando passasse para o sexto ano.

Quem sabe já tivesse certa intimidade com Baekhyun até lá para lhe pedir emprestado? Se seu plano funcionasse, seriam praticamente melhores amigos em poucos dias! Ou… semanas, ao menos, se considerasse a tamanha dificuldade do Byun em ser amigável com ele durante o tempo que passou sentado ao seu lado, debaixo daquela árvore enquanto a tarde passava correndo entre eles.

Conseguiu manter uma conversa impessoal e básica, isso era uma vitória, porém, ainda que tenha tentado uma gracinha aqui e outra ali no meio das suas dúvidas e comentários, o seu objetivo ainda não havia sido alcançado. Talvez estivesse bem longe, para ser sincero.

Porque passaram horas sozinhos ali, até o momento em que Baekhyun decidiu ir embora, no tempo que Chanyeol já tinha até gravado depois de observá-lo pelos dias em que foi covarde demais para se aproximar. E ainda assim, Byun Baekhyun não sorriu hora alguma, nem com uma curvadinha simples de lábios, em nenhum segundo sequer.

A tarefa de Chanyeol seria muito mais complicada que parecia, pelo visto.

%

Poucos dias foram necessários para que Baekhyun entendesse o que Chanyeol queria fazer. Não que o garoto fosse a pessoa mais discreta do mundo enquanto o contava piadinhas e acontecimentos divertidos que ocorreram com ele e os amigos durante o ano, na verdade. Ele também perguntava, vez ou outra, se Baekhyun não tinha achado engraçado o que lhe foi dito, durante as conversas que levavam a tarde inteira dos dois, debaixo da árvore.

Foi óbvio. Ele estava tentando lhe fazer rir.

Só o pensamento já era esquisito e engraçado na mesma proporção, e Baekhyun não era bem um cara de sorrisos exagerados ou… sorrisos num geral. Não gostava muito, para ser sincero, porque sempre foi ensinado a manter o rosto sério, e achava que era melhor assim. Se achava estranho demais quando mostrava os dentes, também não tinha muito motivo para fazê-lo.

Quando percebeu o que o garoto de cachinhos cor-de-rosa queria fazer, não pensou duas vezes antes de dificultar o trabalho dele. Ele não iria conseguir de qualquer maneira, e Baekhyun achava diversão pessoal em pirraçar um pouco o grifinório, rolando os olhos para contos engraçados e vendo os olhinhos decepcionados dele, antes de uma nova tentativa.

Eles passaram do livro de poções depois que Chanyeol bisbilhotou quase cinco capítulos com receitas elaboradas e Baekhyun até que estava o achando bem agradável de se ter por perto. Agora apenas conversavam sem um tema definido, sobre aulas ou quadribol. O Byun não falava tanto quanto o outro, o ouvindo e eventualmente respondendo, mas aquilo já era mais que qualquer conversa que sustentava com outras pessoas do seu convívio.

Naquela tarde, a véspera da véspera de Natal, nem mesmo falaram sobre matérias ou professores. Eles não estavam mais indo para a grama porque a neve começou a cair nos dias anteriores, e agora sentavam no muro que dividia o corredor coberto do pátio antes ocupado. Baekhyun não levou os livros, dizendo que esqueceu de pegá-los, mas a verdade é que não achou necessário, inconscientemente sabendo que iria só ficar falando e falando com Chanyeol sobre nada de específico. O mais novo tinha levado um gatinho cheio de pelos e banhas, o bichano era marrom e branco e estava fazendo careta para Baekhyun desde que estavam sentados ali — o Byun tinha certeza.

— Você gosta de tortinhas de abóbora? — Chanyeol perguntou de repente, depois de passar uns instantes em silêncio porque Baekhyun não achou sua imitação do Barão Sangrento engraçada, acariciando os pelos do gato que estava em seu colo.

— Não. Não gosto de abóboras. — Baekhyun deu de ombros. — Halloween é um pesadelo. Tortas de abóbora, purê de abóbora, suco de abóbora. Queria bater um papo com quem decide os cardápios.

Chanyeol soltou uma risadinha, sem se conter. Baekhyun era uma pessoa divertida de se conversar, mesmo que ele estivesse com aquela mesma expressão desgostosa no rosto. Sendo honesto, o Park já até havia se acostumado com os lábios franzidos e o nariz torcidinho, e com a voz de reclamão que ele deixava escapar.

— E do que é que você gosta?

— De muitas coisas. Só não gosto de abóbora. — Sem demonstrar dar importância suficiente, Baekhyun brincou com a barra do suéter preto que estava usando, e Chanyeol observou os dedos longos dele puxando uma linha que estava fora do lugar, subindo o olhar por toda a postura encolhida. Não era a coisa mais comum do mundo ver Baekhyun sem um queixo erguido e o peito estufado.

— Então você gosta de chocolate. — Concluiu, ouvindo um resmungo do mais velho, concordando. — Legal. Eu também. Mas eu gosto de chocolate branco, ou chocolate com biscoitos. Minha mãe gosta de fazer torta de chocolate com biscoito pra mim quando eu vou pra casa, é meu doce favorito… Os trouxas têm doces diferentes…

— Tipo o quê? — Baekhyun levantou os olhos em sua direção. Foi a primeira vez que ele deixou algum interesse genuíno ser percebido por Chanyeol. Mas não soube se conter… Não sabia muita coisa do mundo dos trouxas, foi criado numa família de bruxos e era tudo o que conhecia.

— Tipo… Bolinhos de caneca e pavê. Inventam cada coisa… Mamãe sempre faz pavê no Natal, e não tem nada de abóbora. Eu até gosto de abóbora, mas a comida da minha mãe é muito mais gostosa e pavê é melhor que as tortinhas! — Garantiu, surpreso por Baekhyun continuar ouvindo com atenção. — Sabe o chocolate quente? Os trouxas colocam muitas coisas dentro. Não é só leite e chocolate, colocam… _marshmallows_ ou balinhas de caramelo que derretem junto, o que der pra colocar eles tão colocando.

Chanyeol começou um monólogo sobre doces e comidas natalinas que gostava, se lamentando porque não teria a ceia bem preparada da mãe naquele ano. Baekhyun, por outro lado, não ia para casa naquela data há três anos. A família Byun era meio… chata, na opinião do adolescente. Eles não comemoravam nada e Baekhyun tinha certeza de que não ligava para nada daquilo, também.

Mas parecia divertido para Chanyeol, pelo menos por conta do que ele contava, e Baekhyun se incomodou por sentir vontade de ter aquele tipo de Natal, mesmo só com… pai, mãe e gato, porque a família de Chanyeol, segundo ele, era pequenininha daquele jeito. Sentiu vontade de tomar chocolate quente com caramelo derretido e comer bolinho de caneca feito no… _microondas_. Seja lá o que fosse esse negócio.

A expressão de Baekhyun vacilou por um instante, da costumeira irritação para algo… perto de tristeza. E Chanyeol ficou um pouquinho assustado por ter percebido aquilo, o total contrário do que pretendia fazer quando se aproximou dele. Desviou o olhar para seu gato — que, inclusive, se chamava gato — e deixou Baekhyun quieto por um momento. Durou três segundos, porque Chanyeol não aguentou ficar calado.

— O que foi? — Sem olhar para o mais velho, deixou a pergunta escapar.

— O que foi, o quê? — Baekhyun devolveu, levantando uma sobrancelha. Chanyeol o espiou de canto de olho. — Qual o problema?

— Nenhum. — Balançou a cabeça, apressado, com medo de ter estragado tudo o que conseguiu construir naqueles dias. — Você só ficou diferente.

Baekhyun se perguntou, secretamente, o quão especial Chanyeol era. Talvez fosse só um garoto muito observador, também. Mas ninguém costumava notar as nuances de Baekhyun com tanta facilidade quanto o grifinório, e isso meio que amoleceu um pouquinho o coração do loiro. Nada demais, é claro, não o deixou nada abalado.

— Foi uma impressão sua, grifo. — Baekhyun virou o rosto, espiando as folhas que balançavam nos arbustos próximos aos dois, não querendo deixar o suavizar de sua expressão ser visto por Chanyeol. — Não aconteceu nada.

— Se você tá dizendo.

Chanyeol até quis olhar um pouco mais… Porque Baekhyun tinha um rosto muito interessante de se observar. Não que ele fosse assim bonito ou charmoso, mas era isso mesmo que ele era. Porém, Chanyeol não ficava pensando nessas coisas… o tempo inteiro. Talvez, um dia ou outro, ele tenha se pegado reparando no rostinho brabo do aluno do sexto ano, quando ele era o centro das atenções, é claro, como durante os jantares cheinhos de todos os outros alunos da escola.

Nada anormal, lógico.

— Você não se importa que eu te chame de grifo? — Baekhyun perguntou de repente. Estava desconversando, mas Chanyeol não se ateve aos detalhes. — Quer dizer, o pessoal da sua casa não deve achar legal.

— Eu não ligo. A não ser que você esteja querendo me ofender. Aí eu posso te chamar de… _sonso_. E estaremos quites.

A resposta descontraída quase fez Baekhyun perder a pose. Se não soubesse que o objetivo de Chanyeol era conseguir arrancar uma risada de si, talvez até deixasse o sorrisinho escapar. Apenas balançou a cabeça, a encostando na parede, deixando os olhos se perderem no arco do teto que quase cobria o céu nublado acima deles.

— Não precisa se preocupar. — Disse, chamando a atenção de Chanyeol para o rosto distante. — Sei que me acha grosso, ou sei lá… Mas não ofenderia você, grifo. Na verdade, acho que você é legal demais para ser da Grifinória.

O elogio repentino pegou Chanyeol desprevenido. Ele até arregalou os olhos, tentando ler alguma coisa nas entrelinhas, mas não conseguiu muita coisa. Baekhyun não falou mais nada, os dois continuaram no silêncio até que o miado do gato interrompeu o clima que nem sabiam muito bem qual era.

E Chanyeol viu Baekhyun suspirar, outra coisa que o deixou surpreso, antes de arrumar-se para levantar. Ele deu tapinhas nas roupas, olhando para o Park de cima. Foi engraçado como ele pareceu mais alto que o grifinório naquele momento, quase nada.

— Você vai para o Grande Salão para o jantar de Natal? — Chanyeol perguntou, precisando levantar o olhar, o gato estranhamente deixando seu colo para passear entre as pernas de Baekhyun. O mais velho olhou para o bichano, também surpreso.

— Não sei, você vai? — Concordando com a cabeça, Chanyeol respondeu. — Talvez eu apareça por lá, quem sabe? Seu gato parece estar tentando me convencer.

— Ele gostou de você, não fica feliz por isso? Esse maldito mal fica comigo… — Chanyeol tentou chamar o gato de volta para perto de si, mas ele apenas se enroscou na canela de Baekhyun mais duas vezes e saiu andando para longe dos garotos. A carinha de desolado do grifinório era uma graça, mas Baekhyun fingiu que não reparou, se recompondo antes de precisar refrear o curvar de lábios.

— Poucas coisas me deixam feliz, Park. Mas eu acho que isso você já percebeu.

%

Baekhyun apareceu para o jantar. Bem tarde, porém. Chanyeol nem estava mais esperando por ele quando ele chegou, ignorando os três outros alunos que estavam sentados na mesa da Sonserina para ir até o grifinório, que o observava surpreso. E o Byun ficou ali, quieto, colocando uma ou outra porção de comida no prato.

Não eram bem os únicos que ficaram em Hogwarts além dos professores, mas ainda pareciam ser enquanto dividiam o espaço do assento. Chanyeol nem mesmo reparou nos olhares dirigiam a Baekhyun, provavelmente por estar sentado ali e não no seu lugar de costume.

Mas o sonserino mal trocava duas palavras com aqueles outros estudantes, então não deu a mínima. Pareceu certo ficar com Park Chanyeol, sua companhia mais recente e constante, ainda que os dois não estivessem conversando pelo tempo que passaram comendo e bebendo suco de uva. Porque Baekhyun não gostava de abóbora e Chanyeol não se importou em juntar-se à ele.

Quis aproveitar o tempo que tinha do lado do sonserino emburradinho, sendo atrevido ao ponto de começar a empurrá-lo com os ombros, de leve, só para chamar a atenção dele enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor iluminado com lamparinas, a neve caindo do lado de fora fazia Baekhyun apertar o casaco que vestia.

— Você tá com frio? — Casual, Chanyeol continuou andando ao lado de Baekhyun enquanto perguntava. Ele concordou, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo. — Faz frio nas masmorras?

— Um pouco. Dá pra esquentar dentro dos dormitórios, mas até chegar é bem gelado. — Baekhyun deu de ombros. Já tinha se acostumado a viver no salão comunal da casa a qual foi designado.

— Você quer ir comigo para o meu? Lá é quente! E também, já é quase Natal, não quero ficar sozinho.

Chanyeol já tinha se perdido nos seus planos durante o tempo que passou com Baekhyun, mesmo que ainda esperasse muito ver um sorriso no rosto dele. Só tinha ficado mais difícil pensar apenas naquele objetivo quando Baekhyun era tão interessante de se ter por perto. Ele era misterioso de um jeito que deixava a curiosidade de Chanyeol animadíssima dentro dele.

— Pode ser, tanto faz.

Discreto, Chanyeol comemorou com um gesto escondido, fechando o punho. Guiou Baekhyun até o salão da Grifinória, o vendo observar tudo que tinha no lugar antes de sentar no sofá a pedido do Park. Era realmente quentinho ali, o suficiente para que ele tirasse o casaco e ficasse apenas com o suéter verde escuro, assistindo Chanyeol fazer o mesmo e revelar… o _PCY_ que estava bordado no blusão que ele usava.

Era… inacreditável. Baekhyun precisou segurar o riso com muita concentração, vendo o garoto arrumar a peça sem dar importância, depois passando a mão pelo cabelo rosa, fazendo uma careta.

— Queria pintar meu cabelo. — Comentou de repente. — Tá muito ruim desbotado assim, mas minha tinta acabou.

Dando de ombros, Baekhyun deixou Chanyeol muito surpreso pelo que deveria ser a décima terceira vez.

— É bonito dessa cor.

— Sério? — Chanyeol piscou, desconcertado. Puxa vida, seu coração até acelerou com aquilo. Era a segunda vez que Baekhyun o elogiava de uma hora para outra, caramba… Que loucura, ele até mesmo assentiu, reforçando o que havia dito. — O seu cabelo loiro é legal. Combina com… sua pele. Sua pele é legal.

Baekhyun estava com o rosto apoiado na mão, o cotovelo sustentado pelo braço do sofá vermelho, apenas observando como Chanyeol era uma gracinha. Não sabia que podia notar aquele garoto do jeito que estava notando, mas não teve argumentos o suficiente para discutir consigo mesmo e decidir que tinha algo errado em apreciar o rosto ruborizado dele. 

— Obrigado. Seu cabelo está combinando com sua pele também, grifo. — O rosado das bochechas era do mesmo tom do cabelo cacheado.

A risada nervosa que saiu dos lábios de Chanyeol deixou Baekhyun com uma vontadezinha de acompanhá-lo, especialmente quando notou que o sorriso dele era bonitinho, mas ele ficou quieto, só olhando. Estavam sozinhos ali, e o Byun ainda queria saber que outras tentativas o mais novo queria realizar para alcançar o feito e finalmente arrancar uma risada de si. Ele não tinha mais certeza sobre o fracasso do mais novo, se fosse ser sincero.

— Eu… — Pigarreou, levantando. — Tenho uma coisa pra te mostrar!

Aquela era a cartada final de Chanyeol, pelo menos dentro dos seus planos iniciais. Já tinha começado a amizade com ele, feito piadinhas, se esforçado para ser divertido e não apelar para coisinhas bobas que mágicas simples poderiam alcançar, como fazer flores pularem da ponta de sua varinha ou talvez deixar seu gato levitar um pouquinho. 

Nada tinha funcionado do jeito que Chanyeol imaginou. Porém, reparou como Baekhyun se interessou por assuntos trouxas quando estava falando sobre doces e refeições, por mais incrível que aquilo soasse. De tantas coisas no mundo mágico que poderiam fazer os olhos de Baekhyun brilharem, ele gostou de ouvir sobre… chocolate com biscoitos e passas no arroz. E Chanyeol teve que tirar algum proveito daquilo, escolhendo algo muito importante no mundo trouxa para apresentar à Baekhyun.

 _Música_.

O mundo mágico até tinha suas bandinhas legais e corais interessantes, mas nada era melhor que uma boa música trouxa bem elaborada. Chanyeol sabia tudinho sobre música boa.

Buscou seu aparelhinho que rodava _mp3_ na gaveta, desembolando os fones de ouvido que sempre lhe causavam problemas, sendo observado por um Baekhyun de cenho franzido, nada diferente do habitual. Quando sentou, dessa vez no mesmo sofá que ele, foi rapidamente analisado.

— O que é isso? — Apontou para as mãos do Park, que plugava o fone no dispositivo.

— É um iPod. — Notou que ele ainda não tinha desvendado o mistério, então continuou. — É pra ouvir música. Você nunca viu um desses mesmo?

— Não. Como sai música de um negócio tão pequeno assim?

Chanyeol riu, achando ele muito… fofo. Como alguém poderia considerar Baekhyun um grosso? Como ele mesmo foi capaz de interpretá-lo mal dessa forma?

— Deixa eu te mostrar. — Cuidadoso e rindo quando ele se afastou por impulso, colocou um fone em cada ouvido do Byun, ligando o iPod em seguida. — Você disse que pouca coisa te deixa feliz. Música me deixa feliz, então espero que funcione!

— O que é que você vai colocar? — Baekhyun tocou os fones que estavam encaixados em seus ouvidos, achando a sensação esquisita. Chanyeol estava mexendo naquele troço minúsculo com a ponta do dedo indicador.

— Só escuta. Espero que goste.

O grifinório não esperou outra pergunta antes de dar play na música escolhida, Love is Easy, de uma banda que fazia muito sucesso e que Chanyeol gostava de cantarolar às vezes. McFly era uma febre entre os não-bruxos, principalmente com as meninas.

Baekhyun estranhou os primeiros toques que alcançaram seus tímpanos, aquilo Chanyeol notou. Mas, por incrível que pareça, a expressão fechada do mais velho foi suavizando quase imperceptível, talvez ele nem estivesse se dando conta. O Park, porém, reparou em cada levantar de sobrancelhas e piscar de olhos.

A letra da música era tão agradável quanto a melodia, Baekhyun não poderia negar. Era uma música feliz e ele percebeu que combinava com Chanyeol. Desde o curto cantarolar inicial até o refrão animado. Era uma gracinha… que nem o garoto de cabelo rosa e olhos grandes cor de mel, que encarava Baekhyun com tanta atenção que percebeu antes dele quando os cantos dos lábios finos e bonitos do sonserino se curvaram por segundos.

Quase nada perto que Chanyeol queria ver, mas aquilo, meus caros, ainda era um sorriso, ou o início de um, ainda que Baekhyun tivesse controlado a expressão no tempo que Chanyeol piscou os olhos, a música acabando enquanto o misto de incredulidade e alegria passeava no rosto do grifinório.

Quando os últimos segundos da canção foram vistos pelo mais novo através da tela do iPod, ele esperou o momento de desligar, eufórico, tirando os fones das orelhas de Baekhyun só para ser muito bem escutado quando apontou o dedo na direção dele.

— Você sorriu! — Bradou. — Eu vi!

Irredutível, Baekhyun levantou uma sobrancelha. Negou com a cabeça.

— Não sei do que está falando.

— Eu vi que sorriu, nem tenta me enganar. Eu te fiz sorrir, sabia que conseguiria, mas nem acredito. Puxa! Fiz mesmo você sorrir, admite!

Ele começou a falar e falar sem parar, levantando do sofá e andando de um lado para o outro, dizendo que ficaria muito indignado se Baekhyun não concordasse com ele, porque estava tentando tanto tirar um sorriso daquela boca bonitinha que não ia aceitar a mentira deslavada que seria se ele negasse.

Baekhyun se deixou ficar surpreso e um tanto abalado com as palavras. E já tinha conhecido Chanyeol o suficiente para saber que ele era uma pessoa que não desistia fácil, então preferiu só sentir menos vergonha e aceitar de uma vez que o garoto tinha conseguido. Honestamente, ele precisou de muito menos para provocar em Baekhyun a vontade de curvar os lábios, mas disso o Park não precisava saber.

— Tá, tá. Que seja. — Sacudiu a mão no ar virando o rosto para que o rubor em suas bochechas não fosse tão óbvio. — Por que isso é tão importante, afinal? — Baekhyun perguntou em um murmúrio, mais para si mesmo que para Chanyeol, mas recebeu uma resposta ainda assim.

— Porque… eu nunca te vi sorrindo, nunquinha. — Pontuou o óbvio. — Fiquei… _hum_.

Chanyeol parou de falar, limpando a garganta e torcendo que Baekhyun não estivesse prestando atenção no que ele estava dizendo, mas foi inevitável. Só estavam os dois ali e o silêncio do restante do lugar faria Baekhyun ouvir até mesmo um sussurro.

— Ficou o quê? — Confuso, o sonserino juntou as sobrancelhas, encarando Chanyeol como se ele fosse… uma poção muito incrível que Baekhyun ainda não entendia. Envergonhado, o Park desviou o olhar, procurando qualquer coisa para pôr os olhos que não fosse o rosto de Baekhyun.

— Curioso. — murmurou. — Pra saber como… ele era. Seu sorriso. E também porque você nunca ri e eu não entendo, aí eu quis descobrir. Mas não precisa falar se não quiser.

— Ah. — Baekhyun estava surpreso. E um pouquinho tímido. — Apenas não tenho motivos na maioria das vezes. E meu sorriso é esquisito.

— Não tem motivo? Mas você parece ter tantos! Seus jogos, suas notas. É o melhor da turma de poções! Isso não te deixa feliz e orgulhoso? É o melhor goleiro da escola toda, também.

— Isso não é mais que a minha obrigação. Não acho nada espetacular. — Balançou os ombros, desdenhando de si mesmo outra vez de um jeito que Chanyeol detestou ver. — Não sou tudo isso, faço o que preciso fazer e nem sempre sai perfeito.

Chanyeol não estava acreditando no que escutava. Não era possível que Baekhyun não se achasse o máximo! Ele era bonito, inteligente, talentoso. E pelo pouquinho que teve como ver, tinha um ótimo sorriso! Não dava para aceitar que ele não concordasse com cada elogio merecido.

— Mas é claro que você é! Você é bom em tudo. Por acaso já perdeu algum jogo? Já… causou um desastre com uma poção? As coisas não precisam ser perfeitas para serem boas.

— Você está apenas deslumbrado demais ao meu respeito, Park. — Baekhyun, incapaz de segurar, sorriu de canto, bem de levinho, mas o suficiente para fazer Chanyeol não parar de olhar para ele. — Mas obrigado, eu acho. 

O grifinório ainda não tinha aceitado aquela história de não ser nada demais, porque, especialmente nos últimos dias, descobriu que Baekhyun era _tudo_ e _mais alguma coisa_. Se antes o achava um ótimo jogador e um rostinho charmosinho, agora o tinha como alguém divertido do jeito dele, uma boa companhia e… uma pessoa muito bonita.

— Eu só aceito o agradecimento se sorrir de novo. Mas direito dessa vez.

Baekhyun pendeu a cabeça para o lado, encarando Chanyeol por alguns segundos, o início de um sorriso pintando os lábios dele quando ele negou com a cabeça. Deixou Chanyeol ainda mais chocado quando levantou do sofá, pegando o casaco com rapidez.

O grifinório não sabia ainda, mas Baekhyun precisava correr para lidar com o quanto seu coração batia rápido por conta do mais novo. Não estava acostumado com proximidade, nem com elogios, nem com uma conversa pessoal daquela forma. Nada daquilo foi ruim de experimentar, só diferente. E Baekhyun ainda não tinha jeito para se expor àquelas situações.

— Foi legal passar o Natal com você. — Disse, num tom de despedida que deixou Chanyeol alerta. Ele levantou também, seguindo Baekhyun até a entrada. — O que foi?

— Não vai mesmo… me mostrar? É só um sorriso, eu tenho certeza que seu sorriso é bonito. Foi legal passar o dia com você também, então acho que um sorrisinho ou uma risadinha seriam interessantes…

Ele falava muito, Baekhyun já tinha notado. Enquanto Chanyeol continuava argumentando, reforçando que o mais velho tinha gostado da música, e tinha acabado de dizer que gostou de estar ali, os dois foram interrompidos pelo barulhinho suave e quase imperceptível do visco ousado e quase sempre constrangedor que surgia sobre a cabeça dos dois garotos.

Chanyeol perdeu as palavras no meio do caminho, o rosto inteiro ficando vermelho quando se deu conta do que estava acontecendo, descendo os olhos para a expressão suave de Baekhyun e engolindo em seco. Piscou algumas vezes, abraçando a si mesmo.

— Podemos ignorar isso… Eu vou… deixar você em paz, então. É… — Pigarreou. — Desculpa insistir.

Baekhyun abafou um riso, o som divertido escapando dos lábios que ele apertou e chamando a atenção de Chanyeol, o fazendo arregalar os olhos. A confusão foi ainda maior no rosto do mais novo quando o sonserino balançou a cabeça e, com um inacreditável repuxar de lábios, deixou os dentes à mostra em um sorriso completo e muito, mas muito bonito.

Chanyeol nunca tinha visto um sorriso tão lindo no mundo, completamente chocado quando Baekhyun se aproximou com um passo, o segurando pelo braço e levantando o rosto em sua direção.

Um beijinho na bochecha rosada foi o que recebeu de Byun Baekhyun naquela noite, ainda muito surpreso com o que estava acontecendo e com a imagem do garoto loiro e _quase sempre_ brabo sorrindo para ele. Ficou ainda mais envergonhado com o carinho inesperado, deixando os olhos caírem para admirar o divertimento no rosto de Baekhyun.

Preferia muito mais aquela expressão que a carrancuda de sempre.

— Feliz Natal, grifo. A gente se vê por aí. — Puxa, como ele estava perto. Ele era muito bonito naquela distância também. — Boa noite.

Chanyeol respondeu com um gaguejar que, pasmem, fez Baekhyun rir de verdade antes de deixar o salão comunal, largando o garoto alto ali com o coração tão acelerado que ele até precisou colocar a mão sobre o peito, voltando até o sofá para se recuperar do impacto que aqueles poucos minutos causaram.

Aquela havia sido apenas a primeira vez que Baekhyun fez Chanyeol chacoalhar por dentro com um curvar de lábios e um beijinho na bochecha, e o mais novo não tinha preparação alguma para saber que, no futuro, teria aquilo e muitos outros motivos para apreciar a beleza, a companhia e… a boquinha bonita do sonserino.

Foi dormir tão eufórico por tão pouco que rolou na cama por horas e não pregou o olho, rindo sozinho — de admiração e nervoso — enquanto repassava todos os momentos anteriores, tanto daquela mesma noite, quanto das tardes em que conversaram e de tudo o que Chanyeol percebeu de Baekhyun naquele tempo.

Naquela emoção e frescor que o adolescente ainda não conhecia razões, decidiu que precisava de umas músicas novas para apresentar a Baekhyun, de ingredientes para convencê-lo a preparar uma opção ao seu lado e de uma tinta rosa para manter aquele tom que Chanyeol até que passou a gostar um pouquinho.

Ainda não tinha visto tudo o que queria sobre Baekhyun, de repente ainda mais curioso e interessado mesmo que tivesse alcançado seu objetivo ao se aproximar dele. Se esforçaria para provocar no sonserino muitos outros sorrisos, para tentar mostrá-lo como ele era talentoso e quem sabe entender com ele o que aquele calorzinho no peito significava — deveria ter alguma poção para aliviar aquilo, com certeza.

Por hora, mesmo sem saber como Baekhyun escondeu o rosto risonho no travesseiro e falhou miseravelmente tentando parar de sorrir naquela noite de Natal inovadora, Chanyeol tinha o suficiente para continuar.


	2. Extra - Amora e Alecrim

Hogwarts estava agitadíssima naquele início de junho. Entre a correria para começar a estudar para as provas e, para alguns dos estudantes, pensar no futuro, o campeonato de Quadribol estava causando alvoroço entre as casas. A partida final colocava Sonserina contra Lufa-Lufa e todo mundo estava contando os dias para assistir ao confronto.

Baekhyun, em seu último ano, só queria que aquilo terminasse logo.

Não que tivesse algo contra o Quadribol, — muito pelo contrário — mas estava cansado de toda aquela agonia e pressão. Desde que se tornou o capitão do time, o Byun vinha recebendo maiores cobranças para com o seu desempenho e disciplina, coisa que só o fazia exigir mais de si mesmo. 

Além de tudo isso, o último ano exigia muito para a aprovação final, e Baekhyun estava surtando consideravelmente com a possibilidade de não passar nas N.I.E.M.S. E a pessoa que mais estava disponível para escutar todos os desabafos do Byun era ninguém menos que o grifinório favorito dele, Chanyeol, que apesar de ser um bom ouvinte e na verdade saber fazer um cafuné muito bom, ficava estressado toda vez que o _amigo_ exagerava no treino ou não aceitava que podia dar conta.

Pois é, amigos. Agora sem nenhuma barreira de pouca convivência que fizesse Chanyeol duvidar da amizade que desenvolveu com o sonserino, porque desde aquele fatídico Natal, eles não pararam de se falar nem nas férias. Se encontraram muito em cada momento vago durante aquele ano, em que Baekhyun terminava de encher o livro de poções do sexto ano com anotações e Chanyeol se preparava para as últimas N.O.M.S, fechando quinto com boas notas.

Nenhum do amigos de Chanyeol entendeu muito bem como aqueles dois passaram a conviver tão intimamente, mas não tinham nada o que pudessem fazer ou que precisassem, no fim das contas. Baekhyun não era muito de conversar sozinho com nenhum dos grifinórios, mas se enturmava quando Chanyeol estava por perto. A presença do goleiro virou hábito, que nem as cartas que ele o Park trocaram continuamente até o início das aulas, em setembro.

Baekhyun guardava todas elas, dentro de uma caixa que escondeu com um feitiço no guarda-roupa, porque mesmo que ninguém de sua família tivesse intenção de mexer em seus pertences, não confiava. E aquelas cartas eram muito importantes para o Byun, porque com elas percebeu que talvez estivesse nutrindo alguns sentimentos perigosos pelo garotos que as remetia. Criou um apego pelas palavras divertidas e um tanto carinhosas de Chanyeol assim como criou por ele. Adorava ficar com ele.

Percebeu que o tempo que gastava no dormitório do grifinório, infiltrado como um fugitivo, era maior que o que passava no próprio. Quando não passeavam pelo castelo, ficavam por lá, debaixo dos lençóis vermelhos, espiando a tela do celular que Chanyeol levou para Hogwarts. Ele levou alguns itens a mais para Baekhyun conhecer naquela volta às aulas, e agora tinha uma infinidade de fotos do sonserino com filtros fofos de aplicativos na galeria.

Foi em uma dessas breves sessões de fotos que os dois se beijaram um pouquinho pela primeira vez. Chanyeol registrou uma espontaneidade que Baekhyun detestou e, por isso, tentou roubar o aparelho esquisito da mão do garoto maior, bagunçando o cabelo que ele mantinha cor-de-rosa enquanto caíam rolando na cama. Um clichê que Baekhyun nunca imaginou que estaria até se perceber muito perto do mais novo, segurando a mão dele por cima da cabeça e encarando o rosto corado e risonho.

E então ele simplesmente achou que deveria beijá-lo. E Chanyeol retribuiu pelo curto tempo em que os lábios se mantiveram encostados, porque escutaram vozes de outros alunos da Grifinória se aproximando e se afastaram correndo.

Mas aquele foi o início de uma era.

Depois do primeiro, muitos outros vieram, mesmo que em breves selinhos que sempre acabavam acontecendo quando passavam mais de dez minutos sozinhos e com coragem o suficiente. E durante todo esse tempo, aquele contato era o único diferente dos abraços e dos carinhos inocentes. Eles também não eram namorados ou qualquer coisa próxima disso. Só um pouco.

Passavam o tempo todo conversando sobre planos de futuro escondidos na Torre de Astronomia, Baekhyun confessando que pensa em seguir carreira no quadribol e Chanyeol discutindo sobre sua vontade de ser medibruxo, trocando confidências de mãos dadas, mas com certeza não estavam juntos.

O importante é que eles se apoiavam, e Baekhyun definitivamente precisava de alguém ao lado dele naquele momento. Nos treinos finais para o campeonato, Chanyeol passou a acompanhar o sonserino para ficar de olho, sabendo como ele tinha tendência a passar dos limites, quando todo mundo ia embora e ele continuava na vassoura, cruzando entre as argolas para exercitar a velocidade.

Quando se permitia voltar para o chão, Chanyeol já estava no meio do campo, de braços cruzados e pronto para dar uma bronca no mais velho. Baekhyun já estava até acostumado com a feição irritada, então soltou uma breve risada quando pisou na grama naquela tarde de quarta-feira.

— Ainda está aqui, Chanyeol? — Tentando acalmar a fera, Baekhyun se aproximou em passos leves, a mão livre tocando no braço do mais novo. Ele não recuou, então o Byun se viu no direito de beijar a bochecha saliente por conta da cara fechada. — Não fica bravo comigo, sabe que preciso dos treinos.

— Precisa, só que não mais que todo mundo. — Chanyeol tinha um pouco mais de ousadia aos dezesseis. — Vai ficar com dores, já defendeu tanto hoje e ainda ficou mais tempo voando.

— Não posso perder nada, tenho que evitar a pontuação deles até o pomo ser capturado. Já viu o apanhador lufano? Vai ser acirrado. — Tirou as luvas, despreocupado.

— Como diabos quase duas horas a mais de treino vai te ajudar? Só está se cobrando demais. — Preocupado, Chanyeol tocou o pulso avermelhado do sonserino assim que o notou. Baekhyun mal sentia dor, apenas segurou a vassoura muito firme e virou com um mau jeito. — Não precisa disso, Baek. Você é bom.

— Preciso ser ótimo, Chanyeol. — Baekhyun recolheu o braço, levemente incomodado. Não sentia raiva de Chanyeol por se importar, apenas não gostava de ser chamado atenção por coisas que ele sabia que não eram as melhores, mas não conseguia deixar de fazer. — Você não entende.

— Claro que entendo, não fala assim. — Chanyeol segurou Baekhyun pelo braço quando viu que ele se afastaria, tomando cuidado para não ser grosseiro com aquele gesto. — Eu sei que você precisa ser muito bom, mas você já é. Já tem tudo o que precisa, não faz diferença se esgotar… aposto que vai pra biblioteca revisar assuntos da prova que você já anotou mesmo que só seja daqui duas semanas.

Baekhyun ficou em silêncio, porque ele estava certo. Talvez fosse uma pessoa que cobrava demais de si, afinal. Mas não gostava de admitir. Evitou até olhar para Chanyeol, mesmo que não se afastasse dele, porque não queria que ele achasse que estava bravo. Só estava na defensiva e tinha consciência disso.

— Tanto faz…

— Não, Baek. Você precisa descansar, vamos, eu fico com você. — Chanyeol não aparentava mais estar nem um pouco irritado, tirando a vassoura debaixo do braço de Baekhyun e o trazendo para mais perto. — Eu trouxe um pacotinho de _chocobolas_ pra você, pra te animar.

Afetado, Baekhyun aceitou o contato mais próximo, mesmo que se sentisse muito pequeno com toda aquela altura que Chanyeol insistia em ter, um ano mais novo. Era um pouco humilhante, mas nada que impedisse o sonserino de se acomodar no abraço que recebeu do garoto. Foi natural quando as bocas se encostaram e ainda assim Chanyeol ficou com uma leve vergonha ao sentir os dedos esguios de Baekhyun segurando-o pelo rosto para dar continuidade aos selinhos.

Estavam sozinhos no campo largo, mas não exatamente escondidos. Algumas pessoas no castelo já tinham começado a comentar sobre a relação dos dois, e aqueles beijos inocentes já não eram muito bem um segredo, porque os viram vez ou outra atrás de árvores e caminhando para a floresta proibida juntos, só para ter privacidade e poder andar de mãos dadas.

A verdade era que Chanyeol queria muito saber se eles eram namorados ou amigos ou dois garotos que não tinham muito mais o que fazer, mas gostava de Baekhyun como seus amigos gostavam das garotas que eles corriam atrás. Não iria fazer perguntas inconvenientes ao sonserino, mas esperava que ele dissesse algo logo.

— Vamos comigo pra biblioteca… — Baekhyun sugeriu, enlaçando o pescoço. — Posso te ajudar a estudar, ou…

— Não, tenho toda a matéria separada pra revisar semana que vem. Só preciso praticar. Você vai ficar quieto agora, comer e descansar.

Baekhyun reclamou um pouco antes de seguir o mais novo para dentro, caminhando pelo castelo enquanto mastigava o doce que ganhou dele — e que progressivamente diminuía seu stress. Percebeu que estavam indo para a Torre de Astronomia durante a caminhada de alguns minutos, depois que Chanyeol o fez tomar banho e trocar as vestes.

Não podiam ficar muito tempo porque a hora do jantar estava próxima e o Park não permitiria que Baekhyun pulasse as refeições, como o via fazer constantemente, mas ainda assim o Byun sorriu breve quando começaram a subir as escadas. Gostava da torre isolada que quase ninguém tinha paciência de ir, exceto nas aulas.

— E você me trouxe aqui por qual razão mesmo, Park? — Baekhyun colocou mais um chocolate na boca, o adocicado despejando felicidade no paladar.

— Sei que gosta, podemos ficar longe de todo mundo. — Chanyeol deu de ombros, sentando no chão sem cerimônias, perto da sacada que exibia uma vista muito privilegiada e alta do lugar. — Senta logo aqui, disse que ia descansar.

— Como supostamente vou ficar descansado se me fez subir todas essas escadas? — Baekhyun ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas acatou o pedido. Se surpreendeu quando Chanyeol o segurou pelos braços, o guiando para que sentasse de costas. — O quê?

— Em outro lugar eu não iria poder ficar assim com você. — Chanyeol mostrou a real intenção daquela escolha, levando a mão até os cabelos loiros do sonserino, um tanto úmidos por conta do banho recente. Ele usava alguma essência de alecrim dos fios, o aroma desprendia dos cabelos claros, provocando um sorriso no mais novo.

Baekhyun entendeu a situação muito rápido, lutando para controlar a vontade de sorrir e se deixando apoiar no corpo do maior, escorregando no chão para mudar de posição e deitar nas coxas do Park.

— Teria cedido mais rápido se dissesse que iria me fazer cafuné… Achei que iria me dar um sermão, com essa cara de bravo toda. — brincou, levantando uma das mãos para tocar na bochecha de Chanyeol. — Não tá mais chateado, não é?

— Não estava chateado, só fico preocupado com você. Você é muito teimoso, já te disseram isso, garoto? — Chanyeol colocou a franja do loiro para trás, revelando a testa e as sobrancelhas claras, a cicatriz no supercílio mais evidente. A ganhou quando caiu da vassoura, ainda criança, treinado em casa antes de Hogwarts. — Precisa parar de fazer mal a você.

— Acha que eu consigo? — Baekhyun abafou uma risada debochada, ajeitando-se no colo do Park. — Eu sei que sou problemático. Não consigo parar.

— Não é problemático! — Chanyeol rebateu, franzindo o cenho e deixando o lábio inferior salientar em um biquinho preocupado. — Você só é inseguro… nunca diz que é bom em nada, mas você é. Fico muito triste quando me diz que não vai conseguir passar nas provas, ou vai falhar nos jogos. Você não vai, só não acredita em você.

— Acredito sim…

— Me diz algo então, algo que acha bom de verdade em você. — Desafiou, recebendo um olhar perdido dos olhos claros do sonserino. — Eu tenho uma lista enorme. Diga algo, Baek, não é difícil.

Baekhyun piscou, desviando o olhar para o teto. Não conseguia pensar em nada, para ser sincero. Não se achava nem um pouco especial em nenhum aspecto da vida. A aparência era normal, um rosto meio pálido e cabelos que bagunçavam muito, passava de ano como deveria, jogava como aprendeu…

— Acho que sou um bom jogador, sei lá, Chanyeol. Que implicância.

— Como acha? Você é o melhor goleiro de Hogwarts, as pessoas te falam isso o tempo todo. Por que é tão difícil acreditar nelas?

Era verdade. Todo mundo dizia. Ele era ovacionado todo fim de jogo porque não conseguiam marcar quando ele defendia, o time morria de medo de jogar sem ele nas argolas, ao ponto de puxar o saco dele para evitar que se aborrecesse — porque a fama de malvado ainda continuava intacta.

Baekhyun apenas não entendia sua resistência em negar todos aqueles fatos e acreditar fielmente que nunca seria bom em algo de verdade. Que sempre precisa ser um pouco melhor e mais satisfatório, que um ótimo pode ser excepcional se ele se esforçar um pouco mais. A relação direta que isso tinha com o quanto seus pais esperam um filho perfeito passava despercebida pelo julgamento do garoto.

— Sei lá.

— Baek, quero muito que um dia acredite em você como eu acredito. — Chanyeol penteou os fios claros todos para trás, já estavam começando a crescer. — Ficaria feliz de você tentasse.

— Por que isso é tão importante pra você? Não faz diferença eu ser assim ou não.

— Faz sim, não fale besteira. — Chanyeol estava emburrado de novo. Baekhyun levantou o olhar na direção dele, achando-o uma gracinha com a cara amarrada e os cachos cor-de-rosa sobre a cabeça. — Você é importante pra mim.

— Por quê? — O clima mudou consideravelmente depois dessa pergunta. Baekhyun esperou por uma resposta, ansioso, querendo que Chanyeol dissesse finalmente o que ele precisava escutar para ter coragem de seguir em frente com ele, do jeito que pretendia, mas não tinha certeza se era certo.

O Park pareceu travar, sem saber o que dizer. Tentando ajudar ou, no mínimo, encorajá-lo, Baekhyun voltou a tocá-lo no rosto, acariciando a bochecha macia. Chanyeol piscou, processando o toque. Queria dizer, queria mesmo.

— Porque me importo… Sei que você tem todo esse problema com sua família, mas eles não conhecem você. Pra mim você é perfeito. — O grifinório devolveu o toque no rosto, deslizando os dedos do cabelo até a maçã ruborizada. Baekhyun ficava bonito corado. — Gosto de você.

A confissão despertou um sorriso no rosto do sonserino, que trouxe o rosto do Park para mais perto, alcançando os lábios dele com os seus assim que foi possível. Estavam escondidos daquela vez, mesmo que não tenha sido proposital, e Baekhyun se permitiu beijá-lo por mais tempo, ousando sugar o lábio inferior e adicionar um pouco mais de carinho que o de costume. Chanyeol pareceu se assustar, afastando-se por alguns milímetros, os olhos grandes abrindo.

— Fiz alguma coisa errada? — Baekhyun perguntou baixinho, com medo de ter passado de algum limite, confuso quando ele negou com a cabeça. — Também gosto de você, Chanyeol… quero ficar com você.

— Sério? — Ele parecia estar mesmo surpreso, arregalando os olhos e causando uma risada em Baekhyun, que assentiu. — Eu também quero, mas… não sei como falar isso.

— O quê? Não quer namorar?

— Não! Quer dizer, não isso — pigarreou — Você disse namorar?

— Se você quiser. — Ele tinha começado a desanimar, prestes a afastar mão. Mas Chanyeol cobriu a dele com a própria, não o deixando tirar. O grifinório desviou o olhar, envergonhado. Como admitiria uma coisa boba daquelas?

— É que eu nunca… beijei assim, sabe… desse jeito. — murmurou. — Por isso. Veja bem, você é a primeira pessoa que eu gosto. Mas eu já dei umas _bitocas_ antes com umas garotas do meu bairro trouxa, mas eu não gostava delas, então não fiz mais nada. Devo estar parecendo um bobo.

— Não está, não tem problema. — Baekhyun se ajeitou para erguer o tronco, sentando na frente de Chanyeol. — Não é bobo, é uma gracinha que tenha pensado em gostar de alguém antes.

Chanyeol coçou a nuca, bagunçando o cabelo. Baekhyun estava impressionado com o quanto ele era fofo. E um pouco abalado com aquelas palavras, também.

— Mas quero namorar você.

— Então vamos namorar… — Baekhyun chegou mais perto com cuidado, tocando uma das mãos do mais novo com uma dele. O sonserino também não tinha lá a maior experiência do mundo, mas já tinha beijado algumas bocas não tão relevantes. Seria diferente agora, com alguém que ele realmente gostava. — Vou poder te beijar, grifo?

Chanyeol riu, boa parte de nervoso, mas assentindo. — Tem tempo que não me chama assim.

— Fiquei com saudade também. — Baekhyun se aproximou mais, sorrindo. A tarde estava finalmente dando espaço para a noite do lado de fora, o céu escurecendo parecia muito próximo dos dois naquela altura. Chanyeol estava absurdamente nervoso com a ideia de beijar alguém de verdade, mas sabia que Baekhyun não o julgaria se fizesse algo errado. — Fecha os olhos.

Chanyeol obedeceu, a mente tentando focar no que estava prestes a fazer e não tendo tempo suficiente pra isso, porque sentiu o beijo gentil e casto que Baekhyun o dedicou. Como um mantra, pediu a todas as entidades bruxas e trouxas para que não batesse os dentes nos do sonserino quando sentiu o lábio ser carinhosamente sugado, se deixando levar.

A teoria era meio complicada, não conseguia se imaginar enfiando a língua na boca de outra pessoa, então preferiu esquecer todos os seus pensamentos prévios enquanto estava ali com Baekhyun. Sabia que algumas pessoas tinham opiniões contrárias a dois garotos se beijando, mas ele não se importou. Baekhyun não deveria se importar também, porque continuou ali, esperando que Chanyeol estivesse confortável para ceder um pouco mais de espaço.

Aquela Torre de Astronomia se tornou muito mais especial para eles naquele momento.

%

Baekhyun estava muito nervoso antes de entrar em campo, procurando Chanyeol com os olhos assim que se posicionou na frente dos aros, rápido para não se desconcentrar. Era muito engraçado ver um grifinório com um cachecol sonserino e um cartaz de torcida para Baekhyun, mas o goleiro conseguiu sorrir naquele espaço de tempo, antes que precisasse focar na partida.

Os lufanos eram bons jogadores porque eram criativos, tinham jogadas planejadas que poderiam pegar os goleiros de surpresa, e Baekhyun tinha consciência desse fato, redobrando a atenção para as pontas. Eles investiam nas tentativas de marcar pontos antes do pomo, esperando abrir vantagem e cansar os outros jogadores o suficiente para que a busca desenfreada dos apanhadores fosse mais fácil para o lado deles.

Mas Baekhyun não deixava nenhuma goles passar. Defendia com a vassoura ou com o corpo, não se importando com possíveis machucados, não podia desencorajar o time se começassem a perder feio. Conseguia ouvir os gritos de Chanyeol, pulando na arquibancada a cada defesa, sem a menor vergonha. Só faltava deixar escapar o quanto estava torcendo para o namorado, mas isso ele conseguia controlar.

— Que inferno. — Baekhyun resmungou, sabendo que receberia um ataque outra vez. Os balaços eram péssimos, também, e todo mundo achou que seria uma boa ideia atingir o Byun e deixar os aros livres, então ele precisava se safar daquilo também.

O apanhador da sonserina era bom. Não era o melhor nem o mais esperto, mas tinha uma vassoura de última geração e sabia como ninguém como ser veloz. Isso os ajudava na falta do resto. Baekhyun esperava que fosse o suficiente, começando a temer os balaços lançados em sua direção. Não imaginou que os lufanos estariam com tanta vontade de ganhar, talvez pelo título de Taça das Casas que levariam, além do campeonato, mas não sabia dizer se aguentaria muito tempo, vacilando e permitindo que marcassem dez pontos.

Quieto, Chanyeol torceu que aquela perda não abalasse tanto o namorado, sabendo como ele cobrava uma perfeição inalcançável de si mesmo. Animou a torcida outra vez, muito bem camuflado com aquelas vestes nos tons de verde, querendo passar alguma confiança a Baekhyun. A Sonserina tinha mais pontos, ao menos, o que não impedia Chanyeol de roer as unhas de tão nervoso.

Só foi capaz de se acalmar quando o anúncio que o pomo de ouro havia sido capturado soou pelo vasto campo, a vitória da Sonserina sendo comemorada entre gritos e assobios. O Park procurou por Baekhyun, o vendo com o sorriso pequeno no canto dos lábios, aliviando a preocupação do grifinório. Ainda assim, precisava ir até ele para saber como estava se sentindo, descendo para chegar mais perto e acompanhando toda a entrega das premiações até a taça parar nas mãos do Byun, registrando o momento.

Quis muito ir até lá, mas já seria intruso o suficiente indo até a festa que animava as masmorras, no salão comunal da Sonserina. Estava todo mundo cantando com a taça, tão animados que nem pareciam se importar com a presença de Chanyeol. Ele estava usando uma touca preta cobrindo os cabelos coloridos, mas Baekhyun o reconheceu de imediato enquanto ele cruzava o salão.

Enfiando uma tortinha de amora na boca, o goleiro conseguiu desviar das felicitações para chegar até Chanyeol. Extremamente indiscreto, o segurou pela mão, levando-o para fora do salão com os dedos entrelaçados.

— Pra onde tá indo? — O Park conseguiu perguntar quando Baekhyun espiou o corredor vazio e parcialmente iluminado, se jogando em um abraço assim que percebeu que estavam totalmente sozinhos.

— Lugar nenhum. Queria só falar com você logo. — Com os braços ao redor do pescoço de Chanyeol, Baekhyun se aproximou para um beijinho, com saudade. — Fiquei esperando você.

Ele estava mais corajoso depois de uma semana de namoro oficial, e Chanyeol aceitou o carinho, o abraçando de volta. Queria perguntar como ele estava se sentindo, mas a vitória provavelmente o ajudou a não se julgar tanto.

Encostados na parede do corredor escuro, os dois decidiram curtir um pouquinho o momento. Entre abraços e um monte de beijos nos lábios ou na pele, Chanyeol não aguentou, escondendo o rosto no pescoço do Byun para conseguir perguntar. Queria ouvir ele dizendo o quanto tinha ido bem, e nada longe disso.

— Como você tá? O jogo foi bom hoje… fiquei feliz que ganharam.

— É? — Baekhyun subiu os dedos pela nuca do Park, começando um carinho nos fios enrolados do cabelo rosa. — Se fosse contra a Grifinória, ia torcer por mim também?

— Não vale… eu seria imparcial! — murmurou, recebendo a risada divertida de Baekhyun em resposta. — Você foi o melhor hoje, sabe disso, não é?

— Hm… — Baekhyun desviou o olhar, encarando o breu que os envolvia. — Precisava ser. Até perdi uma defesa.

— Não, nada disso. Foi bom e ponto. Todo mundo atacou você, fiquei preocupado com os balaços. — Chanyeol abraçou Baekhyun como um filhote, o que era engraçado considerando seus bons dez centímetros a mais. — Você honrou seu título de melhor goleiro, se não consegue aceitar, acredita em mim, ao menos.

Chanyeol escutou o suspiro de Baekhyun e sentiu a respiração batendo contra seu pescoço, decidindo distribuir beijos pelo pescoço e bochecha do sonserino para não deixá-lo entender que estava chateado ou decepcionado.

— Tudo bem, grifo. Obrigado. — Tocou no rosto do mais novo, selando os lábios por segundos. — Não vou negar o que você disse. Fui… bom hoje. Tudo bem?

— Tudo bem. Mas vou esperar pelo dia em que vai dizer isso por você e não por mim.

Chanyeol fez questão de dizer, compartilhando de uma risada com Baekhyun. Mas o loiro sabia que ele estava falando sério, e também esperava por esse dia.

Mesmo depois que eles saíram do esconderijo e voltaram cada um para seus dormitórios, Baekhyun ficou pensando sobre aquilo. E honestamente, não queria se sentir tão mal consigo mesmo como acontecia com frequência.

Queria ser capaz de gostar de verdade de alguma coisa que fez ou faria, do jeito que Chanyeol parecia gostar. Também queria acreditar mais nele quando dizia aquelas coisas. Pensava nelas quando estudava e sabia que não precisava mais ler aquele conteúdo, quando deitava pra dormir e se esforçava para que as preocupações não o levassem à insônia, quando respirava fundo na hora de fazer aquelas provas insuportáveis.

Foi difícil admitir que tinha feito o melhor que podia, e ainda seria por um bom tempo, mas quando saiu da sala e encontrou Chanyeol na porta, o aguardando, foi capaz de tentar.

Passaram a última semana de junho juntos, esperando o resultados dos exames de Baekhyun. Chanyeol não passava por aquelas provas e já tinha finalizado os estudos de todas as matérias e, principalmente, terminado sexto ano sendo o melhor aluno de Poções. O livro antigo de Baekhyun era seu melhor amigo, e ele não deixou de agradecer ou creditar o namorado por aquilo.

Quando as notas foram anunciadas, Baekhyun foi ver sozinho. Queria saber se teria uma reação ruim, mesmo depois de passar o tempo inteiro tentando se convencer de que tinha feito o suficiente. Nunca achou que seu maior inimigo fosse ser ele mesmo.

Nervoso enquanto esperava, Chanyeol deitou na grama tentando se distrair com as nuvens até que o rosto de Baekhyun entrasse em seu campo de visão, parado de pé ao lado do Park, o encarando de cima.

— Oi, grifo. — Baekhyun acenou, sorrindo quando o sonserino passou a levantar, sentando na grama. Sentou ao lado dele, cruzando as pernas. — Tá nervoso?

Naquela altura do campeonato, acabarem de mãos dadas já era natural, assim com o selinho estalado que compartilhavam sempre. Todo mundo já reparava nos dois, mas não faziam comentários na frente dos dois. Baekhyun era consideravelmente ameaçador e Chanyeol consideravelmente alto.

— Tô. Como foi? Tudo bem?

— Eu passei. — deitou no ombro do mais novo, os olhos na direção dele. — Dois _ótimos, excede expectativas_ em três.

"Ótimo" era a maior pontuação dos exames de Hogwarts, tanto nas provas do quinto como nas do sétimo. "Excede expectativas" era a segunda, seguida de "Aceitável".

— E as outras duas? Aceitável? — Questionou, recebendo o assentir de Baekhyun. — Você foi muito bem.

— Eu sei… estava cansado demais nas duas últimas, não tive como ser melhor.

— Não precisava, teve as três melhores notas. Gostou do seu resultado?

Baekhyun soltou uma risada, porque era difícil dizer. Quando chegasse em casa, provavelmente voltaria a se sentir inferior por não ter um boletim completo de notas máximas, mas naquele momento, não estava triste.

— Fui bem. Gostei. Posso tentar entrar no Ministério com essas notas, se não passar nos seletivos de quadribol. — Sorriu enquanto acariciava os dedos de Chanyeol com os próprios. — Não tô triste.

— Gosto de ver você assim! — animado, Chanyeol virou até conseguir envolver Baekhyun num abraço que os jogou na grama. — Vai dar tudo certo com o quadribol, tenho certeza. E nem pense em treinar por cinco horas seguidas ou qualquer loucura.

— Não vou fazer isso, juro. — Baekhyun segurou Chanyeol pelos ombros, achando a preocupação dele muito fofa. — Vou ficar com saudade de você.

Era o último ano de Baekhyun, ele sairia de Hogwarts e não voltaria em setembro, como Chanyeol. Iriam continuar a se comunicar por carta, provavelmente, e o Byun não estava muito feliz com aquele cenário.

Chanyeol, porém, vinha pensando em fazer um convite ao primeiro namorado, secretamente conversando com os pais sobre um amigo que queria levar para visitar. Talvez Baekhyun gostasse de passar o verão no mundo trouxa, ainda mais por ter permissão de fazer magia fora da escola. Iriam se divertir muito.

— E se a gente continuar se vendo? — perguntou, misterioso. Baekhyun ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Como assim?

— Minha mãe me deixou levar um amigo para as férias. Você quer ir comigo? Meu quarto é pequeno, mas tenho um monte de colchonetes e jogos de videogame. E tudo que ela cozinha é muito bom…

— Grifo. — Baekhyun interrompeu as justificativas excessivas e atropeladas, sorrindo ladino. Era fofo ver Chanyeol tão tímido. — Quero ir. Minhas malas estão prontas.

Baekhyun não sabia que aquela era a primeira de muitas vezes que visitaria os pais de Chanyeol, que eventualmente iriam descobrir que tinham um genro. Não fazia ideia de como seria incrível passar o verão com os Park, nem o inverno Natalino que o faria provar dos melhores doces com calda de caramelo.

Mas todas aquelas coisas o fariam imensamente feliz.

Chanyeol foi a primeira pessoa que o ajudou a enxergar um pouco mais o que tinha de bom dentro dele, a primeira que não o cobrou nada e nem julgou suas falhas humanas, coisa pela qual Baekhyun era muito grato. O importante, além de tudo isso, foi que Chanyeol ensinou a Baekhyun como amar.

Tanto ao grifinório com cabelos cor-de-rosa que tinha os beijinhos mais doces do mundo, quanto a si mesmo. 


End file.
